


[Podfic] There Would Still Be You and Me written by Author: Saoirse_Konstantin

by His_Beautiful_Girl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, decent dick, domestic love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/His_Beautiful_Girl/pseuds/His_Beautiful_Girl
Summary: Part Three of  "The Test" series. It's the family reunion of all family reunions. Join Logan and Veronica as they host a dinner party meant to heal wounds and unite their families. [Podfic Version]
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] There Would Still Be You and Me written by Author: Saoirse_Konstantin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There Would Still Be You and Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498218) by [Saoirse_Konstantin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/Saoirse_Konstantin). 
  * Inspired by [There Would Still Be You and Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498218) by [Saoirse_Konstantin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/Saoirse_Konstantin). 



> This is a sequel to 'The Test' and 'Through the Thick and Thin of It' by Saoirse_Konstantin. Chronologically it comes after 'Through the Thick and Thin of It. 
> 
> My first podfic, I hope I did okay.
> 
> Cover Art by the fabulous Alina

[ ](https://imgur.com/H4ZHqzh)


End file.
